Wenn du das machst
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Severus hat mal wieder einen Streit mit Hermine, doch diesmal nimmt es so große Ausmaße an, dass Minerva sich einschaltet. hat die Liebe noch eine Zukunft?


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

Hier geht es mal wieder über das Übliche, einen Streit zwischen Severus und Hermine. Worüber? Read and have fun

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wenn du das machst, dann...", schrie Hermine und ihre Haare standen Elektrisiert ab.

„Was ist dann?", erwiderte ihr Gatte seelenruhig, während er mit verschränkten Armen mit einem hämischen Lächeln an dem Türrahmen stand.

„Dann sind wir geschiedene Leute!", brüllte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und donnerte die schwere Kerkertür zu, und der Putz rieselte hämisch auf die schwarze Gestalt, als wolle sie ihn auslachen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall schallte durch die große Halle, die mit einem Schlag verstummte. Die Trinkpokale schüttelten sich während des Knalles, als hätten sie Angst vor dem, was gerade vor sich ging.

Am Lehrertisch schauten sich die Lehrer kurz an, bevor Lupin sich erhob und zur Tür schritt. Doch gerade als er diese öffnen wollte, rauschte ein verärgerter Zaubertrankmeister hinein, der Lupin beinahe mit der aufspringenden Tür erschlagen hätte. Die Schüler blickten nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Tränkemeister, der seine garstigen Blicke wie Blitze durch die Halle warf.

Langsam wurden die vergessenen Gespräche wiedergefunden und bald wurde wieder gesummt, geredet und gelacht.

„Was war denn bei euch eben los?", fragte Minerva besorgt und erntete ein abfälliges Schnaufen.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine Gryffindors Minerva, die haben es nötiger von dir bemuttert zu werden.", blaffte Severus seine Sitznachbarin an, die ihn entsetzt anschaute.

„Der einzige, der sich gerade aufführt wie ein Kind, das bist du!", konterte Minerva und langsam erhob sie sich und blickte noch mal die Schülerschar prüfend an, bevor sie aus der Halle schritt.

Hermine hingegen flüchtete in den ihr vertrautesten Ort, der Bücherei. Völlig von Sinnen griff sie sich irgendwelche Bücher aus den Regalen und versteckte sich förmlich diesen, als ein Weinkrampf sie überkam. Die Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, welche sich am Kinn wieder zusammen fügten. Sie weinte bittere Tränen und der Geschmack von salzigem machte sich in ihrem Mund breit. Einzelne Strähnen klebten ihr in ihrem Gesicht, die sie gar nicht wegzuwischen versuchte.

„Es bringt ja eh nichts", flüsterte Hermine in die leere Bibliothek.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", wurde sie berichtigt und spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Minerva.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Minerva und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine und schob die Bücher zur Seite.

Schon sechs Tage lang, sprachen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander und die, die sie miteinander führen mussten, wechselten sie ziemlich formal mit „Professor Snape, könnten mal.." Hermine stand morgens so früh auf, dass sie sich nicht im Badezimmer begegneten, während Severus abends so spät wieder kam, dass sie sich nur in der großen Halle sahen, wenn überhaupt, denn sie pflegten es, nicht länger in der Halle zu sein, als Albus es von ihnen verlangte.

Am Ende des 8. Tages platzte Minerva wutentbrannt in das Büro ihres ehemaligen Schülers.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen!", polterte sie erzürnt, während die Tür mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss fiel.

Mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck legte Severus seine Schreibfeder nieder und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete mit den Fingern aneinandergelegt ab, was Minerva von ihm wollte. Durch die unerwartete Reaktion seiner Seits, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, fuhr Minerva fort:

„Innerhalb 8 Tagen haben meine Gryffindors insgesamt über 200 Punkte verloren. Hermine weint sich die Augen aus dem Leib und du bist unausstehlicher als jemals zuvor! Erkläre mir das bitte !", donnerte Minerva und eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, welche sie barsch wegwischte.

„Nun _**Professor**_, es liegt vielleicht daran, das Ihre Gryffindors nicht mit dem nötigen Ehrgeiz ausgestattet sind, um meinem Unterricht zu folgen. Was die kleine Fehde zwischen der Professorin Snape und meiner Wenigkeit betrifft, fällt dies nicht in Ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich, Guten Tag _**Professor**_."

Spott lag in seiner Stimme und für ihn war das Gespräch beendet. Severus hasste dieses für Gryffindor typische, sich in die Streitigkeiten anderer Leute einzumischen. Bei den Slytherins ist eine Auseinandersetzung wie ein Spiel. Es verliert der, der unter dem Schweigen des anderen zusammenbricht. Und nicht anders wird er es mit Hermine klären.

Über die Unkooperation ihres Kollegen entsetzt, setzte sich Minerva ihm gegenüber.

„Liegt sonst noch was an, Professor? Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Professoren, die anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun haben, als ihre Mitmenschen mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belästigen, habe ich noch zu arbeiten.", fragte Severus leicht genervt und nahm seine Schreibfeder wieder zu Hand, in der Hoffnung, Minerva würde wieder gehen und sich um Hermine kümmern. Denn wenn er Hermine mal sah, sah sie nicht gut aus, und sie litt unter dieser Situation, genauso wie er, nur das er mit dem Schweigen besser umgehen konnte als Hermine. Aber sein Stolz verbot ihm, sich ihrer Meinung zu fügen.

„Ich weiß, was du für ein Spiel spielst, Severus.", sagte Minerva streng, und erinnerte sich ungern an diese Vorgehensweise. So kam es vor, das einige Slytherins Wochenlang nicht miteinander sprachen, und erst dann, wenn einer „Kapitulierte", war die Auseinandersetzung vergessen. Minerva erinnerte sich, das diese Vorgehensweise schon zu Zeiten Severus eigener Schulzeit existierte und das Lucius knapp einen ganzen Monat nicht ein einziges Wort mit Severus wechselte, bis einer von beiden schließlich aufgab.

„Ich möchte mich keines Weges in euer Leben einmischen, aber was momentan zwischen euch herrscht, belastet nicht nur euch, sondern auch die anderen Lehrer und vor allem die Schüler. Ich bitte dich, rede mit Hermine in Ruhe und vergiss wenigstens einmal deinen Slytherinstolz. Bitte vergiss auch nicht, es liegen 18 Jahre unterschied zwischen euch beiden. Als sie in die Grundschule eingeschult wurde, hast du gerade dein erstes Jahr unterrichtet. Sie ist jetzt 22 Jahr jung, sie hat doch noch die typischen Teenager Vorstellungen des Lebens. Von wegen rosa Wolken und so. Nimm ihr das doch nicht übel.", versuchte Minerva den Streit zu schlichten.

„Mit 22 war ich schon das 5. Jahr in Askaban.", bemerkte Severus trocken.

„Und genau da liegt das Problem zwischen euch. Du bist aus der Schule entlassen worden und direkt nach Askaban gekommen. Dir fehlen 7 Jahre deines Lebens. Du musstest viel zu schnell erwachsen werden. Verlang das nicht auch von ihr. Die Jugend ist das kostbarste, was man hat. Severus bitte, sehe sie nicht mehr als deine Schülerin, sondern sehe sie als junge Frau, die geliebt werden möchte.", schloss Minerva ihren Vortrag und Severus seufzte resigniert.

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich glaube du hast Recht.", nuschelte er, während er sich erhob.

„Also redest du mit ihr?", fragte Minerva hoffnungsvoll.

„Bleibt mir was anderes übrig?", seufzte er mit einem gequältem Lächeln und schritt zur Tür hinaus.

„Hermine ist in der Bibliothek.", rief Minerva ihm hinterher und vernahm noch ein

„Ach wirklich.", seitens Severus, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Als Severus in die Bücherei rauschte, verstummte die leisen Gespräche. Severus warf desinteressierte Blicke in die Runde, bevor er den Weg in die Lehrerabteilung einschlug. Er sah schon von weitem Hermines Lockenkopf über einem Buch gebeugt. Als er die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen ließ, zuckte Hermine kurz zusammen. Interessiert schaute sie von ihrem Buch hoch, und stockte kurz in ihrer Bewegung. Severus blickte in zwei verweinte Augen, die stark gerötet waren, als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Lange betrachtete er sie schweigend, bevor sie das Wort ergriff.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie heiser, und Severus seufzte auf.

„Mit dir reden."

„So? Und worüber? Ich denke, es wurde alles gesagt.", krächzte Hermine und wand sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. „Hermine, nicht hier.", bat Severus und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Bitte komm mit.", bat er sie erneut, als keine Regung folgte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als er eine sanfte Berührung spürte. Hermine nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

„Nicht hier.", flüsterte sie lächelnd und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Schüler, welche interessiert durch die Fensterscheibe in der Tür linsten.

Erst als sie in den Kerkern angekommen waren, ließ Hermine seine Hand los.

„Es tut mir so Leid!", stieß sie hervor, und umarmte ihn bereuend.

Severus sah auf den Lockenkopf herab, der an seiner Brust gelehnt war und streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Ich hätte nicht so unkooperiert sein dürfen. Immerhin ist es die Hochzeitsfeier deines Freundes.", tröstete er sie, doch sie wies alle Schuld von ihm.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, das dir es schwer fällt, zu Harrys Hochzeit zu kommen. Ihr mochtet euch noch nie.", rechtfertigte Hermine sein Verhalten, doch er winkte nur ab.

„Hör auf, alle Schuld auf dich zu laden, ich bin ungerecht gewesen, und das darfst du auch gerne sagen.", lächelte er, und hielt mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn hoch.

„Liebst du mich trotzdem noch?", fragte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich noch.", flüsterte er irritiert und ehe er sich versah, fand er sich in einem innigen Kuss wieder.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, fragte er: „Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Wenn du mitkommst?", lächelte sie zaghaft und der Tränkemeister seufzte :

„Meinetwegen. Wenn du mitkommst?" .

„Wohin?", doch ehe sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, zog er sie auf das große Ledersofa vor dem Kamin.

Warme Lippen glitten über des anderen Körper, während die Finger sich miteinander verschlangen. Das kalte Leder kühlte die errötete Haut, die sich dicht an den anderen schmiegte. Die Haare verschmolzen zu einem See aus schwarz und Gold, weiße Haut traf auf gebräunte. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in seine Schulter, als sie ihren nackten Oberkörper dicht an den Seinen drückte. Gemeinsam bäumten sie sich auf und Hermine stemmte ihren Körper Severus entgegen, der den zuckenden Körper mit seiner Zunge in freudig Empfang nahm. Der Duft von Liebe lag in der Luft, als sich beide ihrem Schicksal hingaben.

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es an der Kerkertür. Als keiner öffnete, traten Minerva und Lupin hinein. Sie stoppten in ihrer Begegnung, als sie auf der ledernen Couch das schlafende Pärchen vorfanden. Hermine lag in Severus Armen, die Hermines Blöße knapp überdeckten. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, und auf seinem Gesicht lag eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schloss Minerva wieder die Tür. Sie wusste, dass die beiden für einander geschaffen waren.


End file.
